Tomorrow, A Stage
by fallouise
Summary: "The question slipped out, and they were reminded of things that they could not understand about one another, the reason why the bridge was never quite built." On the night before the final Idol Festival, Yoshino and Mayu take cover against a world that's against them. (canon timeline, one-shot)
It started when Yoshino fell into the wrong bed, and stopped when Mayu told her to stay.

Thoughts were rolling in and through Yoshino's mind -listlessly, without order- a tumult of nervousness and anticipation. Though they were in the hotel room, her thoughts were someplace else. Tomorrow. A stage, and a stadium filled with spectators. Tomorrow. A stage, and nothing but themselves standing between their shining moment or crashing defeat. Mayu's hands wandered. Her hands centered, wrapping weary fingers around Yoshino's wrists.

"Yoppi," she sighed her nickname, and Yoshino held her breath. Mayu was unsuspecting in her strength; a quiet, underlying determination that robbed the spotlight without meaning to. She was born to be an idol, Yoshino confirmed, no matter how fleeting the career was. Even in the dark of their hotel room, two syllables from Mayu's lips stirred something in her. She couldn't look away, rendered weak to this idol like a priestess to their god. "Yoppi?"

"Mm?" Yoshino blinked, and Mayu was Mayu again. Her teammate, a competent rival, not a praised goddess. How silly of her to get swept up in fantasies, even if it had been big dreams that got her to become an idol in the first place. "Should I go back to my bed…? We should sleep soon, anyway," she spoke, to fill the silence if nothing else.

Mayu shook her head. "I just wanted to make sure you were here."

Yoshino scooted closer. She brought their hands up to their chests, slipping her fingers to clasp with Mayu's. The other girl stayed stock still. "I am. I'm right here."

Fingers locked together, and even closer yet she could smell the mint in Mayu's breath as she spoke, "You're thinking about tomorrow, right?" Yoshino swallowed, her throat tight. They weren't the oldest of friends, and neither were they the closest, but by a margin, they inched toward the other. They couldn't make assumptions, but they could push, prod a little past simple acquaintances. Mayu, the born idol with a past. Yoshino, a small town model swept up in dreams. Under normal circumstances, they would have never met. Mayu pressed soft lips to Yoshino's knuckles. "Don't let it overwhelm you. Just think… about tonight. Be here," she murmured against Yoshino's skin.

"Is that what you told yourself when you were in I-1?" The question slipped out, and they were reminded of things that they could not understand about one another, the reason why the bridge was never quite built. Mayu's lips froze on her knuckles, but again and again, Yoshino would never fully understand, and Mayu could never fully explain. "We're going to be on the same stage as them tomorrow. Something has to be on your mind."

Mayu withdrew her hands, her lips, and shifted to face the ceiling. Briefly, Yoshino regretted breaking their silent truce. "I-1 stood for one thing, and I couldn't stand with them," she offered simply. It wasn't enough.

"But you could have, and you'd be great," Yoshino pressed. Mayu crossed her arms, unwilling to listen. "You're experienced. You'd easily make it in I-1, but you're here with us. And that 'us' is nowhere near the level you could be."

"Stop it." Her voice was stern, but it was without bite. Yoshino watched Mayu's profile, etching every detail of it in dim lighting. "I'm better in WUG. It doesn't matter where we go, so long as it's together," Mayu affirmed herself, turning on her side again. In her eyes Yoshino saw the sad kindness that rested in Mayu constantly. "But we both know that already. So what is this actually about, Yoppi?"

A prod in the right direction. Some part of Yoshino appreciated that her and Mayu had grown to know each other well enough to see through first impressions, and another part saw that they'd never fully understand the other. "My mind's not here, I guess," she relented, reaching out an arm to hang loosely around Mayu's waist.

Mayu's legs entangled with Yoshino's, and this was a language they both understood. Yoshino tugged Mayu closer, who smiled at their proximity as if it were commonplace. Maybe it could be. "Then let's just sleep tonight. We have all of tomorrow to worry."

"Mm, no. I'll talk. Last time we let things blow over, one of our friends almost quit the group," and this was easy, talking about shared experiences and moments they both understood. Mayu regarded Yoshino openly. "We're going to lose tomorrow, but a stubborn part of me can't accept losing without a fight. Even now I was too stubborn to just admit that you're the reason why we even have a chance against the likes of I-1."

"You know that's not true," Mayu's hands found her jawline, tracing it so that Yoshino would look her in the eye. "WUG is where it is today because we stuck through it together… because we have you as our leader." And Mayu was gentle as her hands curved to Yoshino's shoulders, gracing her neck with her lips. Yoshino closed her eyes, losing herself in the ministrations of a goddess.

Ah. Those kinds of dreams were too large for a small town model.

"N-No, wait," Yoshino breathed, grabbing Mayu by the hips and pushing her away. "We're performing tomorrow. And you're distracting me."

Mayu smiled, in her frustratingly accepting way. "... Okay."

Yoshino continued to push Mayu until she was above her. Her dark hair cascaded in strands, tickling Mayu's collarbone. "Anyway, wouldn't it have made more sense if you were the leader? Your past makes you more experienced by default. No one would have complained," Yoshino hovered over Mayu. Her chest rose and fell evenly. "I wouldn't, at least."

Mayu's arms reached up to lace behind Yoshino's neck. Her fingers played into her hair. "I would. I want you as leader. No one but you." So, Yoshino thought, this was an idol's appeal. Mayu would never see it in herself, but she was entrancing, achingly beautiful in her honesty. Someone with a defiant aura against everything thrown at her, relenting to a model who couldn't even win a local competition. In no way did she deserve the role, but admiring Mayu as close as she was, she hoped that she measured up to even a quarter of her expectations.

The hands behind her neck tugged her down, and Yoshino laid atop of Mayu. "We'll leave everything on that stage, okay?" Mayu stared directly at her. "No regrets."

Yoshino could only smile. "No regrets."

* * *

Dedicated to Becca, for always encouraging me to write! A minor disclaimer: I didn't check the anime chronology and I went off my impressions of their characters, but this takes place before the final concert (this is mostly regarding Yoshino's injury). Thank you for reading.


End file.
